Saint Files
by Jerry Flamel
Summary: Gosh where to begin... this story is a sorta a conspiracy theory and angelic classes put to paper. It encircles the lives of an organization of saints and their 3 chosen. 3 special teens each chosen by God in his abscense to fight the illuminati. My summary doesn't do it justice but if you like supernatural you will like this, so enjoy!


Saint Files

**The Bold Guardian**

**Forethought**

Any man can be a fighter, but not every man can be a warrior. Being a fighter now that's easy, work out, get in shape, pick up a sword and bingo; you have yourself a fighter. A warrior, now that's something entirely different. A warrior is a special kind of man. You don't become a warrior through works or by going out and fighting some of the biggest and toughest sons of bitches out there no… that won't make you a warrior. A warrior is someone who doesn't wish to pick up his sword at all. Instead, he hesitates because he hates fighting. A warrior is someone who fights for those who cannot. They are those that stand not because they are willing, but because they must. A warrior doesn't look towards battles instead he looks towards stopping them.

With that in mind, consider this book you hold dear reader, to be both a blessing and a curse, for it is one in a series of reports files and unfortunate stories about three warriors. Men and women, who would gladly lay down their lives for all of humanity, their story which I have diligently collected over the years, now belong to you. Their story, their lives, and even their secrets up to this date, now yours to remember.

But be careful dear reader. This book you hold is dangerous; it will awaken your mind and allow you to experience a world unseen by many. If you are faint of heart or easily scared it is perhaps best you put down this story; pick up something nicer, something with a much happier ending perhaps. If you decide to persist and still read these files than it is essential that I ask of you to guard it with your entire being.

And remember dear reader: **You Never Know Whose Watching. **

**Chapter 1: The Goddess' Warning**

It was raining outside the window, within the dark room where the man seemed to stand alone. There was a chair beside him but he didn't sit instead he gazed outside the window waiting. Within the center of the room laid a table, and upon it: a glowing crystal ball. It provided the only source of light within the room and even then it was only a little.

The man who still stood gazing outside the window looked like something out of a spy movie. He had long black hair that flowed down to meet his blue eyes and he wore a large black trench coat with a red turtleneck underneath it. From top to bottom the man was strapped with weapons underneath his coat as though he were the god of war. Two straps hung across his shoulder with holsters nestled next to his sides containing his favorite side arms. One a magnum .44, the other a custom made desert eagle. A tool belt was upon his waist withholding a bunch of knives and goodies from the sight of the common eye. Too bad the woman watching him had eyesight far better than the common eye.

She appeared out of the shadows in the corner of the room, her long blond hair flowing past her waist. She was beautiful that much was certain even in the pale light. She wore a long flowing black dress the likes of which never seen, for the dress was speckled with stars, planets, and galaxies alike. It hung from her shoulders by two tiny straps where in the midst of them upon her neck laid a single crescent moon and star amulet. The woman's skin was paler than ivory, yet she was almost luminous. She walked slowly towards the center of the room, when the man noticed her.

She leaned forward quietly, her hand outstretched towards the crystal ball on the table. Its surface rippled changing to show the single image of a teenage boy.  
>"Is this what you sought to hide from me John?" she asked her tone almost mocking, "you should know far better than anyone that there is nothing you can hide from me." In the blink of an eye the man's hand was against her neck and one of his guns against her temple.<p>

"Yeah well there wouldn't be any reason to hide a thing if I killed you here and now." He replied to her. A deep growl immediately rang out from the corner of the room. A large black dog with red eyes barred its teeth at the man. The woman smiled, her tone never changing

"Yes that may be true" she stated, "but then who would record yours and his stories?" she asked motioning towards the crystal ball, "after all we both know sooner or later the boy will have a part to play in this war. Furthermore, who would warn you of the dangers that even now draw closer? Face it Guardian John, I am a necessary evil."

The Guardian-John dropped the woman and returned to his spot at the window once again gazing outside only this time, so as not to see the woman. Dusting her dress off the woman turned silently toward the still growling black dog.

"You are dismissed Hekabe; It will take far more than a simple silver bullet to kill me." As Hekabe disappeared in a puff of smoke John spoke again.

"What did you call me for Hecate? You know I no longer serve your master."

"And you think I ever have?" she replied, "I play both sides John, when it suits me. After all I represent the crossroads mind you. I have three faces, three very distinct personalities. The face I wear now just so happens to want to help you, consider it an honor it is not everyday a man gains the help of an all powerful goddess."

John laughed. "You didn't seem all powerful last time we met."

"Things were different than." "You were possessed with a greater power." "Still" he answered "why would you want to help me?" "I am helping not you John, but him" she motioned again to the crystal ball it had not veered from the image of the boy. "Something is taking the chosen the other two have already been kidnapped and I know your elder council has no idea what. The darkness is growing stronger I am evident of that."

"Now what would you have me do?" John replied.

"Only what you must John, but I warn you, time is of the essence you have only one hour. The ability to stop one of my visions this night and I hope you make the right choice." Hecate moved back towards the dark corners of the room as a black mist enveloped her and in a flash, she was gone. In that moment somewhere far away in a motel lying in bed, John was released from his all too real dream, got up from his bed, quickly got dressed, and then got moving.

**Chapter 2: Kidnapping a Chosen**

The images flashed quickly across his mind. He saw a world that had become a barren wasteland where fires raged and diseases ran rampant. Creatures thought to only be myths crawled, flew, and slithered across the planet. 4 beings made their way to the four corners of the planet. The world had grown corrupt in God's absence; left and right humanity slew, bribed, and turned in one another. Families were torn apart, men were exexuted, and tortured. Giant black wings flashed across his vision when a hand reached for his face. Despair filled him in that momment his body was at the will of the hand, all he could do was stare as it came closer. Genesis woke up from the haunts of his nightmare. With a cold sweat fresh upon him, he got up from his bed in the midst of his pitch black room towards a glass of water on top of his desk and next to his window the only source of light in the room. As he drank the glass he breathed slowly lightening the thumping of his frail heart. in the midst of that night. He wiped his eyes tiredly not used to the warm light around him…. _Wait warm light_ he thought, I had turned off my lights. Opening his eyes Genesis now turned to see his bedroom door slightly ajar as a dark figure he could not recognize walked closer towards him. "Mom?" Genesis called out confused as the dark figure came upon him, and it was the last word Genesis had been able to speak when a cloth with an intoxicating aroma filled his mouth and nose. Genesis blacked out within momments still unable to make out the figure before him.


End file.
